


Steve's Christmas Angel

by maryu0723



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryu0723/pseuds/maryu0723
Summary: This was originally meant to be a filthy, sacrilegious smut but it turned into a romantic, sacrilegious smut. Enjoy!Rated E for smut
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Steve's Christmas Angel

It was Christmas Eve and as usual, Steve would be attending the evening church service with his parents. Not that he wanted to, but when he argued against it, all he got was some nonsense about it being tradition, and so he shut up. As they walked into the church and through the foyer into the hall itself, Christmas carols filled the air along with the quiet voices of the patrons sharing their holiday plans. 

When they took their seats, Steve noticed a familiar face among the choir – (Y/N), standing front and center in a blindingly white dress, looking angelic in the soft glow of the church lights. He was transfixed and the moment she spotted him among the crowd, her face seemed to light up even more and throughout the rest of the service, they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. As it was ending, Steve convinced his parents to go speak with (Y/N)’s and while they chatted, he whispered, “Meet me back here after everyone has left.” 

(Y/N) nodded, her cheeks turning rosy, as the corners of her mouth tilted upwards in a knowing smile. After what seemed like ages, most of the church goers had gone and Steve managed to slip away from his parents, offering the excuse of needing to talk to an old friend. 

When he re-entered the foyer, it was empty – the only sign of life was the distant sound of mingling voices and car engines igniting. Steve took a deep breath before walking up the small flight of stairs to the church hall and when he reached the top step, what he saw took that breath away.

The doors to the hall were open and there was (Y/N), standing at the end of it, illuminated by the remaining lights, looking radiant. Steve paused for a moment, taking in how her gaze focused solely on him, as though nothing else mattered. Time re-started itself with the roar of a car engine and Steve broke the silence saying, “You look really beautiful tonight, (Y/N).” 

He began walking to the front of the hall as (Y/N) replied, “You don’t look so bad yourself, Harrington. Never would’ve thought you’d ask to meet me in a church, though”, laughing lightly. 

Steve smirked and stood before her, hands on his hips, as he said, “Well you know I like to keep you interested, (Y/N). Now, are you gonna come over here and kiss me or not?” (Y/N) closed the space between them slowly, her eyes fixed on Steve’s before placing a hand on the back of his neck and pressing her lips to his. He began to kneel down, (Y/N) following suit, and as he lay her down beneath him, Steve paused for a moment, silently asking her permission, to which (Y/N) smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. 

Steve smiled against her lips and his left hand raised her arms just above her head while his right drifted downwards, carefully pushing her dress up over her hips. (Y/N) moaned against his mouth, arching her back slightly, and when the fingers of his right hand hooked into the waistband of her panties, she freed her right hand and began working on the button on his slacks. 

Once Steve managed to pull her panties down around her ankles, she’d gotten the button on his slacks undone and the zipper lowered, and was now slipping her hand into the waistband of his underwear to grasp at his hardness. Steve’s hips lurched forward at (Y/N)’s touch and he reached down to take hold of her hand to move it back up to where her left was still trapped in his grip. (Y/N) pouted, “Steve, why won’t you let me touch you?” 

“Because,” he responded while pulling himself through the fly of his pants, “This is the part where I fuck you.” He paused, looking around, “And in a church of all places.” (Y/N) laughed, but was quickly caught off by Steve’s fingers sliding through her wetness, making sure she was ready for him. Her hips bucked up at the feeling, and Steve took that to mean she was more than ready, so without any hesitation, he lifted her legs up around his waist and thrust into her. 

Both of them moaned at the sensation, and when (Y/N) breathed out the word, “Move”, Steve complied, pulling out completely before quickly pushing back in. It didn’t take him long to find his rhythm and their names spilled out of each other’s mouths like a prayer as Steve’s right thumb found (Y/N)’s clit and began rubbing tight circles into it, making her go impossibly tighter around him. 

“Fuck Steve, you’re gonna make me cum so hard,” (Y/N) whined, her hips rising to meet his thrusts.

Steve growled low in his throat and increased the speed of both his hips and his thumb before huskily replying, “Cum for me, (Y/N).” At his very words, (Y/N)’s back arched so that her clothed breasts brushed against his chest and she nearly screamed his name before Steve’s right hand quickly covered her mouth. He watched as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and it sent him over the edge, offering a couple more thrusts before stilling and filling her with his release. 

The both of them came down slowly, Steve making sure that (Y/N)’s wrists weren’t bruised from the harshness of his grasp before slowly pulling out of her, causing (Y/N) to whimper quietly, her eyes closed in sleepiness. As Steve tucked himself back into his slacks, he looked down at where his cum was starting to drip out of (Y/N) and onto her dress – “Aren’t you afraid that’ll stain your dress, (Y/N)?” 

(Y/N) opened one eye and smirked up at him saying, “That’s why I’m wearing a white dress, Harrington”, causing him to blush slightly and move to help her pull her panties back on. Once (Y/N) was re-dressed, Steve helped her to her feet and they both smoothed out the wrinkles on their clothes before walking back down the hall together. 

“You know, (Y/N), my parents are leaving for the Caribbean tomorrow so I’ll have the whole house to myself for a couple weeks”, Steve began to say before being interrupted by a smiling (Y/N), “That sounds great, Steve. I’ll be over tomorrow afternoon as long as you have hot cocoa at your house.” 

Steve chuckled and replied, “I think I can manage that (Y/N)”, and as he pulled her in for a final kiss, time stopped for a second time. 

It resumed when they broke apart and (Y/N) said, “See you tomorrow, Harrington”, with a knowing smile, before descending the stairs. Steve’s eyes followed her until she opened the outside doors to the church and left. He grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets, as he descended the stairs himself and went to look for his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @underwood0723


End file.
